Shawn Michaels
Micheal Shawn Hickenbottom is a wrestler signed to HCW under the ring name Shawn Micheals Debut and Departure HBK would debut in HCW in late 2007 as a Face and would quickly win the HCW State Heavyweight Championship but would lose it soon to Triple H and would have mini feuds with Victor Creed Logan and Rocky Maivia and Randy Orton before he quit due to the company was apparently not paying him enough. Return and Commisioner Micheals HBK would return only because he got double his old salary for 3 months in June 2008 as a Face and would suffer a back injury where he herniated two discs in his back to which he would be out for a year. and to keep his presence on TV he would be named Commissioner and would turn Tweener as he would make choices that some fans didnt like. Full time appearnces HBK will return on March 16,2011 HCW Lightining. He would announce Jim Logan was the Commissioner of HCW.He would also Turn heel attacking Triple H and Hulk Hogan.HBK would later start a feud with Hulk Hogan which would last until Turn Around when Hogan beat HBK by submisson with a bar hug, their feud would end shortly thereafter as Hogan would take a hiatus. HBK would later turn Face after dismissing the oppurtunity to join The Evolution. During this time he would come Assistant Commissioner. Feud with The Undertaker and Inactivity Shawn would later request another rematch at SlammiMania, stating that if he lost, Taker would get his spot in the Hall Of Fame, Taker would decline stating, that he could get into the HOF on his own power, Shawn would then go onto superkick him and state that since he regainied power, he would book a match at SummerMania, which Taker also holds a streak, and Shawn stated that if he beats taker there, their rematch at SlammiMania, would happen. HBK would fail in the match, ending their feud. Shawn has not made an apperance on screen since. HBK would make a 1 night return, to TNA losing to Cody Rhodes for the IC Championship. Various storylines (2011-2013) Shawn would announce that he would be involved with the ECW Revival show as a face.It was announced that Shawn would be the on screen GM of WCW. After the disbandment of ECN, Shawn departed from ECW after an attack from "The Legand Killer" Dolph Ziggler. After being taken out by Dolph Ziggler, Shawn Micheals would make a minor appearence on Raw SuperShow, annoucning that he would special guest ref the SummerSlam WWE title match. It was also announced Shawn had signed a short-term contract with Smackdown. After the WCW Reboot turned into a flop, and Shawn signed a full time contract with Smackdown, it was soon announced on wwe.com that Shawn was signed by Ned Edgewalker to be a full time member of the Smackdown Roster. Intercontinental Champion & Feud with Sting (2014-Present) Micheals won the IC Title on the January 31st episode of Smackdown. It was contested in a Triple Threat Match. It was announced Via WWE.com that there would be a #1 contenders match at Elimination Chamber between the former Champion Curtis Axel, and the other man involved in the Triple Threat, Sting. The match was turned into a 8 man Championship scramble match, In which the victor was Roman Reigns. Micheals returned to the ring on the April 21st editon of Raw, for the first time since losing the IC Championship Scramble at WrestleMania XXX. He teamed with Nults McKagan, as McKagan had a partner of his choosing. They defeated Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins. The following week, Micheals had a match with Sting, which ended in a double count out. Backstage, Micheals & Sting had a confrontation which ultimately ended in a fight. The following week, Micheals had a match against Roman Reigns, in which he lost the match. After the match, he was triple power bombed by Reigns, Rollins & Ambrose. Following this, he was attacked by Sting, rendering Micheals injured. The following week, Micheals returned on Raw, to attack Sting. It was later announced on WWE.com that Micheals would face Sting at Payback 2014 in an Extreme Rules match. It was announced on WWE.com that Micheals would be moving to the WCW Revival brand along with several other superstars, Including Sting. Category:Face Category:Legand Category:Wrestler Category:WWE Category:WCW Superstar